Acts of Payment
by Coco-kinz11
Summary: It's Katie's birthday, and she needs party supplies from none other than Travis Stoll. But payment doesn't come cheap.


My first Percy Jackson and the Olympians story, and maybe one of my favorites overall. Plz Reveiw!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. As much as I wish I do, I... own... nothing...**

* * *

It was almost curfew as Katie Gardner quietly walked across the grass towards the Hermes cabin. Her brothers and sister had nominated her to go over to the Hermes cabin to try to get the Stoll brothers to get them some Coke for Katie's birthday. The Demeter family was going to throw a small get together in the 15, soon-to-be-16 year olds honor.

Katie knocked on the door and looked around at her surroundings. She shivered in the summer breeze, even though she had a sweatshirt on. She looked up when she heard the door open, and there stood Travis Stoll. He grinned at her, a mischievous sort of smile that made a shiver run down her spine.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Katie Gardner." He said. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We, my siblings and I, need to get some Coke for my birthday party. Can you help us?" She asked. She attempted to widen her emerald eyes slightly, to enhance her appearance of innocence. Travis's smirk slid for a moment, but was right back in place when she blinked.

"Why I'm sure I could probably get you something, if it's for your birthday…" He trailed off, "But it'll cost you." She smiled at him. "Sure." She started for her purse to get some drachmas, but Travis took her hand and shook his head.

"Oh no. I don't need money, Katie dear. But you _can_ give me something." He said. She looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

He grinned. "Well let's see… how about, oh I know, how about a kiss, from the prettiest girl in camp? I know you can get me that." She shook her head.

"Shouldn't you be talking to the Aphrodite cabin then?" she asked, pushing a lock of her long, honey blonde hair over her shoulder. He shook his head. Then he leaned down a whispered in her ear.

"I'm talking about you, Katie." He said. Her eyes widened significantly.

"What do you mean, me? I'm not the prettiest girl in camp! I'm just a daughter of Demeter. I'm always covered in dirt, and my hair is always full of knots. It can't be me." He smiled at her.

"Oh, but you are. Now, about that Coke. How much do you need, when will you need it by, and when do I get the payment?" he asked. She blinked.

"Tomorrow night, maybe two or three packs. Payment will come through if you do." She said, slightly weary. He nodded and she turned to leave. He started to close the door when she turned back around.

"You can come, if you want. To my birthday party. It would be fun if you were there." She blurted. He looked at her and smiled. "Sure." And with that, he closed the door.

Katie turned back around and started walking back to her cabin, where her pajama's and book where waiting for her.

* * *

Katie sat on a rock on the beach and kicked off her flip-flops, digging her toes into the sand. She heard a stick break behind her and turned to see Travis. He had an orange Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt on, and khaki shorts. He waved when he saw her and she smiled at him, eyeing the bag he was carrying.

"So you came through then?" she asked. He nodded. "Three 6-packs of Cocoa-Cola right here." He answered, handing her the bag. She took it and weighed it in her hand. Then she nodded. "So, I should probably get back to my cabin. Thanks Travis." She said. "No problem. What time does your party start? I wanna be on time." He said. "Six," she answered. He nodded and they both turned to leave before Katie remembered the payment.

"Travis," she called. She dropped the soda and ran at him as he turned around. She ran into his arms and crashed her lips onto his. Their mouths moved in harmony, molding to fit each others. She tangled one of her hands in his hair, the other laying on his chest. He put one hand in the small of her back, the other on the back of her neck to angle her head.

When they broke apart, they where breathing heavily, but grinning. "I should probably get going." Katie said. Travis nodded and pressed his lips to hers again, once, twice, three times. Katie laughed. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Travis said. Katie blushed and picked up the soda.

"So I'll see you later?" she asked. "Of course, Katie. Oh, by the way. Happy Birthday."

* * *

Plz Reveiw using that pretty button that's right under here :)

Coco-kinz


End file.
